Why we fight, Why we love:
by Jonathan-L-Seig
Summary: This story features many characters from NCIS. And many real people. Including myself. And my family. Now, i know this story may be weird and kind of ooc and so on. But this is how i spend my free time. Please review and flame. Hate and do whatever you like. But know. I understand i own none of the NCIS characters or. The franchise. Please. Try to be kind. But please! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**:

Date: April 20, 2014  
Time: 1302 hrs.  
location: Meridian Hill Park off 16th St. south.  
I'm down in Washington DC just for the hell of it. Sadly, my great uncle John Jessop died recently, last month actually, yes the world's greatest welder and fabricator, but luckily as well he left me $100 million and his completely customized, 1998 BMW M3, with 942 hp and 1239 torque, and a 1976 Chevrolet SS nova 1200 horse and 1800 torque eight cylinder bored engine block 454. Both vehicles midnight blue, my favorite color, black rims, blacked out windows, spoilers, hood scoops, turbo and supercharger kits, and racing tires, brakes and petals, lastly original bodies, stock. Except the hood where the nova has a Peek-A-Boo intake up to the park in the nova. I hear screeching and a shotgun sound bang, glass shattering, and'sI quickly scan for the accident, and find it one block down. Over 50 blocks from the nearest police or fire station, so I throw my red and blue lights on and throw my wail siren and slam the gas, I start drifting through traffic, when I pull up, I find the victim's still in the vehicles, one woman and one man. One is in a mini Cooper the other in a Nissan Sylvia. I throw on my bunker pants and boots, grab my gloves and helmet my helmet and pants are black with yellow reflective plastic on them the helmet has shit and burns all over it. Slam my door and run over light two road flares and throw them to either side of the accident at the gathering crowd then rushed to the worst vehicle, the driver side broadsided mini. I go over to the passenger-side and punch the window as hard as I can, and brush all the glass in. Then open the door, I lean halve my body in and check for vital wounds,  
"oh fuck!"  
I yell  
"S...saveeee meeeee"  
She mutters  
"I will my dear. I promise on your heart."  
I Unbuckle her carefully and try to talk to her  
"where where you hurt?!"  
"My neck, that's it."  
"What's your name?"  
"Ziva.. David"  
"Okay sweetheart, don't move you have a large gash in your neck, and it's nicked your jugular vein, I'm going to have to cauterize it."  
"Okay Angel man."  
I kind of figured since all the blood loss she would get a little delirious but not this bad yet. I pulled my firefighter rescue/combat knife and my lighter, I heat up the blade, and slowly burn the wound closed. And she screams in agony, I keep the blade steady, and she cries tears from her pain. As I pulled the blade away I kiss her cheeks to brush the tears away, shedding a few myself,  
"Angel. I need to pull you out of the car now, okay honey?"  
I asked lovingly,  
"yes, okay, I trust you."  
"Okay"  
I slowly pulled her into my arms, and she leans into me. And a few of my tears drop on her face, so she looks up at me and silently she sheds a few more tears for my sadness. I've been slowly pull her out of the car. And I see an ambulance pull up on scene. And the medics rush out I noticed the truck has Bethesda medical Center on it. Then they rush over to me and Ziva, "firefighter and EMT, Jonathan Seig. I'll give you details on the ride, let's get her on the backboard."  
They just looked at me confused,  
"fucking move! Move it! She's already going into shock! God dammit!"  
Then I push them aside grab the backboard, slowly pull her on it put a neck brace on her, and hoisted her with the backboard onto my right shoulder and stabilized it with my left hand, then the medics jumped in action and open the trucks doors for me. And I put her on the stretcher in the middle,and strapped her down.  
"Let's move! Hey. You, what's your name?"  
"Steven."  
"Okay here, take my car, drive behind us, she needs me. If I leave her, her mind might shut down. So please park it in the visitor section and leave the keys at the front desk I'll pick them up later or bring them to me in her room have fun but you scratch it you pay 10 grand."

(Time Skip)

At the hospital the nurse Judy, an older woman. Was asking for mine and Ziva's info insurance and credit/debit card,  
"my name is Jonathan L Seig. S.E.I.G. Here's our card, and my debit card, and she is Ziva Seig. Z.I.V.A. Yes she's on my plan."  
On the way to the hospital I called Keystone health plan east and added Ziva to the health care plan.  
"Thank you dear."  
"Yep, I'll be staying here overnight till my wife wakes up, I don't care how much it costs."  
"Okay honey. You're a great man, you know,"  
"you don't know what I've been through to get to this point."  
"Well my shift ends in 15, why don't you tell me your whole life story."  
"Sure, but that will most likely take all week,"  
"that's fine. I have all the time."  
"Thank you Judy, I'll see you in 20 minutes."

(Time skip)

"and now here I am."  
Over the past few days I've been telling Judy my whole life story, from beginning to now.  
"Well sweetheart that's quite the story. And I think what you did for Ziva here is remarkable."  
Now we hear Ziva beginning to stir.  
"J... J..Jonny?"  
She asked looking over to me.  
"Yes sweetheart I'm here. What do you need?"  
Her eyes brimmed with tears,  
"I heard everything. And I want to say. You are the greatest man I've ever met."  
"I'm going to leave you two be son."  
"Okay momma."  
She then left, softly shutting the door. Ziva then asked after sniffing.  
"Did you really put me on your healthcare? And pay for my bill?"  
"Yes, and I still am paying."  
She looked one hundred percent shocked  
"why?"  
I shrugged my shoulders.  
"You are worth it princess. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."  
"No. No, it's fine. Actually liked it. Anyone else that called me that I would've killed. But with you it feels so right. God listen to me, I'm weak, I'm Mossad for god's sake."  
"Sweetheart listen, you're not week, anything but! You're perfect the way you are, and emotions make you nothing but better, I promise. On your heart."  
I kissed her forehead, and said softly,  
"Ziva. Sleep. You need rest."  
"No. I'm getting out of here."  
"No you're not. Not without my say so. But please, for me. Sleep."  
"Not unless you lay with me."  
"Okay sweetheart. If you're comfortable with it."  
"Only with you."  
She then scooted to the right of the bed. And I softly crawled in with her. And she snuggled in my chest lovingly. She then looked up at me happily, with a soft smile gracing her beautiful Israeli face. Suddenly she chastely kissed my lips, and I tenderly kissed back. When she pulled away licking her lips. She said,  
"I think I'm falling for you." I smiled,  
"I already have, but when you do. I'll be right here to catch you."


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Love in a loveless world.

Disclaimer:  
I own nothing of the NCIS franchise. Only myself and the rights of my families names.

(Ziva's P.O.V.) [D:4/30/14. T: Unknown. L. Hospital bed]

Ive fallen for this man for sure. And i only met him ten days ago. Its odd I know. But I cant help it. I mean here we are cuddling in my hospital bed. A little longer than a week after he saved me from a mortal wound on my neck from my vicious accident. Yet i cant help but love him more and more ever second I'm with him. Plus, he is one good looking man. 6 foot 1, strong, black hair, brown eye's and tan skin. Just like me. And a face like an angel. Ohhh he's waking up. Damn. Time to fake it.

(My P.O.V.) [Same DTL]

She just looks so damn peaceful and happy with me cuddling her like this. I cant help but notice the extent of her beauty fully now. 5 foot 9. Lean but still semi muscular body. Black hair. Brown eye's. And same tan shade of skin as me.  
"Lord, I love this woman with all my heart and soul. And if she choses someone else over me then. I wont mind as long as this goddess of a woman is happy. I would even rip out my own heart for this wonderful woman and crush it in front of her if it made her happy. Please just keep her safe. For she is my soul mate. I can feel it my God. Amen."  
I then began to sing the song. Shine your light. By Robbie Robertson.  
And as soon as I finished i heard a faint sobbing noise and looked down to see Ziva looking up at me with a river of tears streaming down her face.  
And she softly stated,  
"I'll always live you as well my Ahava."  
I silently let a few tears slip down my face as she said this.  
Slowly our faces inched closer to each-other till our lips were only millimeters apart. And finally as they connected. I tasted the sweet mellony taste of her faded lip gloss. As the passion increased. My awareness of the outside world around us faded. Suddenly,  
"Achem!"  
We slowly and reluctantly released each-other and looked to the door. And there, stood Judy. And a salt and pepper haired man. And he was staring at me with malice and hate.  
"Pack up Ziver. Im getting you outta here."  
He said cold and calculated.  
"No."  
She stated simply.  
"No?"  
Gibbs asked surprised.  
"Yes. Gibbs... I said no! Im staying with my Ahava. And i can't be discharged by anyone but him, SEC-NAV and Justin."  
He looked to me skeptically.  
"Let me introduce myself special ed agent Gibbs. My name is Jonathan Seig. Captain of U.S. Navy S.E.A.L. Team 7. My cousin is Justin Seig. Also A Captain of team 7. And my uncle Raymond Seig. Secretary of the Navy. So... Im only gonna say this once. You fuck with me. Or my Ziva. Ill kill you and have my big brother. Barrack Obama. Look at it as self defense. Am i clear gunny?!"  
I asked menacingly.  
He looked kinda scared. But stood at attention. And saluted.  
"Sir yes sir!"  
"Good. At ease gunny. I don't want you fearing me cause I am you'r superior. I want you to feel like my equal. Okay Jethro? And call me Jonathan. Jon. Or whatever else you. Like."  
He nodded slowly.  
Then another person entered the room.  
"Hey lil bro. Hey lill sis. I have great news. Jon. The house you bought is good to go. And the movers have everything in. And Ziva. If you want we can have everything moved in within the hour. Just give me the address. And everything you want will be moved in ASAP. Is this what you want?"  
He asked,  
She nodded swiftly and stated happily,  
"Yes brother. That is what I want. Please just move everything in."  
He nodded slowly and softly and silently left the room. Gibbs turned to me and asked,  
"Was that?"  
"Yes that was Justin."  
"Ah."  
"Now. Onto pressing matter's. I wish to be placed on your team as CO-Leader. The only reason is i would like to spend some more time with my Ziva. Is that alright?"  
He thought for a moment. And nodded.  
"I dont see why not. How old are you?"  
"I'm 18 years of age. Turning 19 may 4 th. I know the age minimum is 21. But i think you can make an exception."  
"Yeah i think we can do that."  
I nodded in thanks.  
"I think i can leave her in your care. Ziva you both have a week off. Ill get SEC-NAV to send me your info. Nice meeting you Jon. And im glad you found Ziva when you did."  
And with that he took his leave.  
I turned to Ziva and asked,  
"What would you like to do princess?"  
She looked thoughtful for a moment. And replied with a smile.  
"Do you want to go home Ahava?"  
I nodded and then said,  
"Im driving."  
She smiled and nodded. And I closed got out of the bed helped her into the bathroom. And left so she could change.  
As she opened the door. I noticed she had a short sleeve shirt on. Loose fit and black khaki shorts.  
We walked out towards the front desk and i said to the lady at the front,  
"Afternoon Joanne. Im here to discharge my wife."  
She nodded and asked,  
"Name."  
"Ziva Seig. Here is her medical. And heres how I am paying."  
Handing her two card's. First she took the medical. Then my debit card. And typed in the info then swiped my card and said the total was 481000$.  
I nodded softly and said,  
"Thank you. Have a great day."  
And I took my cards back. And took Ziva's hand and lead her out of the hospital. And towards my Nova. And she said shocked,  
"Thats your car?"  
I nodded happily  
"Yup!"  
And opened the passenger side door for her and closed it as she got in. Walked around to my side. And took in the surroundings. Trees littered the parking lot and the smell of spring flittered through the air all around me. I opened my door hopped in and started the engine. And she roared to life in her signature way. Letting off a nice slow growl as she idled. I turned to my ahava and asked,  
"What do you think my goddess?"  
She didn't even hesitate in saying,  
"It's amazing ahava! I wish I had a car like this one."  
I smiled knowingly and said,  
"Ill see what i can do about that princess. Hey ready to see our new house?"  
She nodded slowly.  
And as we pulled out i noticed not a lot of people out today. Which is completely odd.  
So i asked my love,  
"Wanna see what she can do my beautiful princess?"  
She turned to me shocked. And said,  
"You don't even need to ask."  
So I punched it. And we sped off. Shifting i to 3rd we hit around 87mph. And kept gaining speed. The engine screaming at us happily the whole time. As we came to our street. I slowed down. Downshifting and drifting into the driveway next to the M3. And she looked at it skeptically.  
"Ahava. Whats that doing here? We only need one car."  
I smiled,  
"Yes but. That is my other car. Well it was."  
She looked confused at that statement. Tilting her head a bit. And i must admit it was one of the cutest things I've ever seen her do.  
"Was?"  
"Yes. It was."  
"Whose is it now?"  
"Look in the mirror sweetheart. And you'll see her. Happy early birthday my love!"  
Her hands flew to her mouth. In a gasp.  
" you are giving me. Your. What looks to be a fully custom. 1998 BMW M3. Thank you sooooo sooooooooo much! I love you my Jonny!"  
I smiled at her and we shared a very loving kiss. Lasting only around 20 some seconds.  
"What are boyfriends for my love. I love you as well."  
As we got out we heard screeching. And the sound of a 6 cylinder engine in the distance. And not long after the initial noise we heard i saw my good friend travis pull up in his signature Subaru . Covered with many types and colors of logos and sponsors. Main sponsor being Subaru . And the main color being orange. As he screeched to a stop. Opposite of the M3. He got out. Along with Lyn-z his wife. And he yelled,  
"Seig! Hows it been man! Ohhh i see you did get Yourself a lady. Congrats man! Hello. Im travis. Good friend of Jon. Brothers really."  
Ziva then asked,  
"You mean travis. As in travis pastrami?"  
He he. Damn. Thats funny. Pastrami. Silly girl.  
"Ha ha. No its Pastrana. But you were close. You must be Ziva. Ive heard a lot about you. Thanks for not using my little brother. He's had that bull shit enough in his life."  
She nodded solemnly,  
"Yeah. I know his whole life story. But if he knew mine."  
She turned to me and continued.  
"You would never want to see me ever again."  
I turned to travis. And...  
"Pffffffft. Ha. HaaaaahahahahahahahahahahaaaaahaahhhAaaaa! "  
We both laughed,  
"Hey! Its not funny damnitt!"  
I then said,  
"Hahahaaaa yes it is my love. I love you no matter what. And apparently you didn't listen very well when i told Judy the story. Ahava. Trav. Lyn-z. Lets all go out back. Have a. Few smokes. And listen to Ziva's story. Then you guys can tell yours. Sound cool?"  
The three nodded.

(Timeskip) [D:5/4/14. T:0500. L: Home]

I wake up feeling completely refreshed. And happy. I look down and notice Ziva hugging my stomach and curled around me. Laying her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and she smelled like cherry blossoms. I love spending every second i can with her like this. Soon she started to wake up. And her eye's fluttered open. Looking into mine. Our deep brown orbs gazing into each-other.  
"Happy birthday my ahava. What would you like to do today?"  
She asked me tiredly but with love laced into every fiber of the question.  
"Well. How. Bout we just lay here and be in love then. We can go for a walk in the park a few blocks down. Sound good love?"  
She just nodded softly and laid her head back down on my chest.

A few hours later me and Ziva were in the shower together when she asked,  
"So... I know we have only been dating for less than a week now. But  
I love you. And you love me. So when are we going to. You know. Make love?"  
I choked on my spit as she asked that. And said,  
"Why do you ask my love? What brought this on? Do you think that the reason i haven't asked for sex is because i don't find your body good enough?"  
Her head lowered sadly. And she nodded.  
I tilted her head up with my finger and looked her in the eyes and said.  
"I love you. And your body. You are you are the epitome of perfection in my eyes so dont you dare ever think that i dont find you attractive. Am i clear ahava?"  
She just nodded. Then i kissed her passionately. Ten asked again,  
"Do you want to make love?"  
at this question she nodded furiously and said,  
"Every time i see that thing i get wet."  
I reached down and slipped one finger in her and my wyes widened. Damn she wasn't lying. Shes soaked. But damn. Shes tighter than hell. I grinned and shut shut the shower off and picked her up in a bridal carry and ran to the bedroom down the hall. And dropped her on the bed. Ran to the hall way and she yelled,  
"Hey! What the hell!?"  
I then got full speed running and launched onto the bed. Yelling  
"Suuuuuuuuupppppaaaaaaaahhhhhhh maaaaaaaaaannnnnn!"  
Flying through the air onto the ben and my face landed softly in between her breasts. She squealed in happiness and laughter. I then kissed her lovingly and started to kneed her left breast with my righty hand. My left starting to rub and play with her pussy. My mouth latched onto her right breast. Her head thrown back in pleasure. I then softly bit down on her erect nipple. And she screamed in pleasure.  
"Ohhhhh Jonny !"  
I chuckled and pulled away. Then asked,  
"Do you want to skip all the foreplay? And get to the best part?"  
She nodded excitedly. And i slowly lined myself up to her slick entrance and rubbed the head up and down. Making her mewl in pleasure.  
"Im going to go slow okay love?"  
"Okay. Thank you."  
She replied.  
I slowly slipped the head in. And slowly fed my length into her honey hole. We both groaned. She is painfully tight. And to her i probably felt painfully large.  
"Soooo big! It feels soooooo gooooood. Come on! Pound me damnitt! I want your cock to pound my pussy!"  
She screamed eagerly.  
And i obliged happily. Picking up my pace. I pulled out all the way till only my tip was in. The slammed in. I groaned in pleasure and she screamed in ecstasy.  
"Oh Jesus! Thats it baby! Slam me!"  
She yelled. As i continued to pound into to her. Soon her pleasureful grunts became moans then screams. As her walls began to contract around my cock.  
"Jonnnnnnnyyyyyy!"  
She screamed as she came.  
A few seconds later i said,  
" gonna cum baby."  
"Inside. Do it inside! I want it inside my womb! I wanna have your baby!"  
She yelled in reply. And not a second after i shot rope after rope of my seed deep inside her depths. And we both screamed each others names. As we released together.  
"That was amazing Jonny. I love you soooo much. And i really mean what i said a out having your baby. I want to have children. yours."  
"Awwww Ziva. I love you soooooo much. I want to have children too. But are you sure you want them now?"  
She nodded And kissed me.

Once we were both dressed. We headed to the park to take a walk.  
Traffic was normal. And when we got there it was fairly crowded.  
"what would you like to do my ahava?"  
Asked my wonderful girlfriend.  
"well. Why don't we find a good spot and just relax?"  
She smiled and nodded. We walked through the parking lot i noticed a beautiful red 58 mustang GT convertible. And noticed a tall brown haired italian man. He was talking in his phone when he got out and closed the phone and put it in his pocked. Turned around and noticed me with my SEALs BDUs on. And began staring intently at me. Then he asked as he got to be directly in front of me'  
"Your a navy se aren't you?"  
"Yeah. What of it son?"  
Beside me Ziva sniggered. And the man turned to her and a shocked look overtook his face,  
"Ziva!? Why are you with a navy seal? Why would you even date a foreigner? Shes not even from this country! You could have any woman on this planet. And you pick her!"  
At these statements. I nailed him in the face with the hardest right hook i could. And he flew back 10 feet and by the feel and the sound of the impact. I broke his nose. And maybe shattered his cheek. Ziva's hands flew to her mouth as tony was out cold on the ground.  
"(Sigh) lets take him back to NCIS. And down to the coroners."  
"Is he dead?"  
"Haha. No ahava. He's just out cold. I knocked him out."  
She just nodded. So i fireman carried him to the car and threw him in the back.  
On the way, Ziva gave me directions to NCIS headquarters. Once we were there. I carried him on my shoulder. And Ziva walked beside me inside the building. All the while we were holding hands. When we walked by the receptionist at the desk, she gaped at me and Ziva. We entered the elevator. And she pressed the 3 button. Once we reached the floor and the doors opened. We strided in the large room and i asked Ziva.  
"Where is our desk? Where does this numbskull sit?"  
She giggled happily and lead me over to the right. We hung a left and she pointed to a desk right in front of us,  
"Thats his desk ahava."  
I plopped him in the chair behind his desk and walked over to where Ziva was. Sat in the chair and patted my lap. She complied and sat there. Snuggling into my chest and sighing contently. Then i heard it.  
"Ziva. Uh. If you don't mind me asking but who's that?"  
A man in his early twenties whose desk was next to Tony's.  
She smiled at him and said,  
"McGee. Meet my boyfriend. U.S. Navy S.E.A.L. Captain. Jonathan L Seig. Ahava. Meet special agent Timothy McGee. Third member of team Gibbs. Your the fourth."  
Tim looked at me with awe and wonder and asked.  
"What happened to Tony?"  
I intervened this time and said,  
"He insulted my beautiful Israeli princess. Saying i could have any woman in the world. And i chose her instead. So in one punch i knocked him 15 feet and out cold."  
"If you ask me. He deserved it. Now why are you two still here?"  
Asked Gibbs as he walked to his desk next to ours.  
I looked to him and said,  
"Didn't feel like goin home. What you wanna do Jethro?"  
He shrugged.  
"Fuck. Wanna go screw with DiNozzo?"  
He suggested. I smiled and asked.  
"Whatcha got in mind?"  
He smiled and his smile turned to a frown when his phone rang,  
"Gibbs... Uh huh... Alright. Ill be there in 15.(smack) gear up! Dead petty officer down at Quantico!"  
No one moved. So i yelled,  
"You heard the man! DiNozzo! Get your sorry ass up! Or that chairs goin up it!"  
At that he jolted awake and yelled,  
"Yes bosses!"  
And hauled it towards the elevator.


	3. Chapter Two: Unexpected

Chapter Two: Unexpected

Once we arrived at the scene. Me and Ziva got out. And I took out my SEAL ID and walked over to the MP's on the line and showed them. Once they saw SEAL Captain they stood at attention and saluted,  
"At ease men."  
They eased their stances and released the salute. And i said,  
"Sit-rep!"  
They saluted and said in unison,  
"Petty officer Morrison was gunned down on the corner of percy and glenn street. At 0532 hundred hours. And left behind one Grace Morrison. Age three and father Allen Morrison. Kia 2012. Afghanistan."  
I nodded and replied,  
boy's. Can you bring the girl to me please?"  
They saluted and walked off.  
"All questions. Concerns. And comments will be directed to me."  
And immediately i regretted that statement.  
I was bombarded by multiple questions. And statements.  
"Everyone! SILENCE!"  
At this roar they all shut up within a blink of an eye.  
"Now the only thing i can say. Is shut the hell up or i will arrest every single one of you!"  
One random person said,  
"You have no right to do that! Who says you have the authority!?"  
I smiled and said,  
"Barrack Obama. My name is Jonathan L Seig! US Navy SEAL Captain of SEAL team 7. And also heres my friend. Desert Eagle !" Bang!  
I fired a shot into the air and everyone screamed. And started apologizing profusely. Then i yelled,  
"If i see anyone over this line. You will be arrested on site. Am i clear!?"  
At this everyone nodded.  
I smiled and walked under the tape. And looked at the body. Its sad because she was a beautiful woman. And a mother. I turned to Tony. McGee and Ziva and said,  
"Tony. Look for the shells. McGee. Search the body after you take pictures of her and the scene. Ahava. Question the witnesses. If anything goes wrong. Everyone is to report to Jethro."  
They all nodded and went to work.  
Soon the MP's came back. And the little girl was scared and had tears streaming down her face. I sat on my heels and said softly to her,  
"Come here my little Baht."  
Baht means daughter in hebrew. She ran into my awaiting arms and cried,  
"Mommy's gone!"  
I rubbed her back as i soothingly said,  
"I know sweetheart. I know. Ive got you."  
She sniffed and lifter her head and asked me quietly.  
"Are you my daddy?"  
I looked to her very surprised. And tried my best to answer,  
"Why do you ask that sweetie?"  
"Cause i no know my daddy and you real nice. I wuv you daddy!"  
And she buried her head in my chest and threw her arms around my neck.  
I smiled down at her. And Ziva came over to me. And asked,  
"Jonny. Who's that?"  
I looked up to her and replied softly,  
"Out new (Sniff) Baht. Ahava. Meet. Grace Seig. Shes wants me to be her daddy, ahava. Im getting my baby-girl again. Thank you almighty father!"  
(Sniff. Sniffff)  
"Baht? Im a Imah now?"  
She then broke into tears and hugged me and our new daughter. Of course we knew it wasn't legal just yet. But we were all happy none the less. Soon the coroner. and his assistant. Palmer came and took the body back to HQ. and me and the crew all headed back as well. The scene processed the only thing left to do was to catch the guy. And i know the first suspect. I took a picture of him at the scene. He looked all smug and proud of himself. Like he had done a good job. So once we were all settled in at our desks. Me and Ziva at hers. I had a chair delivered to her desk. So we could both sit there. I got up and walked over to McGee and handed him my iPhone. And said,  
"Send this down to forensics and have them scan for this guy in every know database in the country. He is the killer. I just need his info so we can get him here. I don't care how long it takes. Just get it done."  
I placed my phone on the desk and walked back to me and Ziva's. Sat down and asked Tony,  
"Hey Tony. You like the movie cop out right?"  
He looked up at me with glee and asked,  
"Are we...?"  
I nodded,  
"Yes. Yes we are doing the opening interrogation scene. So Gibbs and McGee are going to bring in the suspect and you and me are doing the scene. Okay? It should play out perfectly."  
He nodded happily and i looked over to Gibbs and asked,  
"Sound good to you Jethro?"  
He smiled and nodded,  
"Hell this ought'ta be funnier an hell. I love that movie."  
Then. Grace got out of Ziva's lap and walked over to me. So i pulled her into my lap. And asked,  
"Whats up my little princess?"  
She looked into my eyes and said,  
"Nuffin, i just love you daddy."  
I had to hold back the tears that threatened to fall and replied,  
"I love you too baby-girl. Now what would you like to do today?"  
She smiled and said,  
"I wants go gets a kitty!"  
"Okay princess. But first lets ask mommy. Okay?"  
I looked over to my Israeli princess. And asked,  
"What do you think sweetheart?"  
She smiled softly and replied,  
"I've always loved cat's. So sure. Lets go Ahava."  
I smiled happily and looked to our new daughter Grace. And said,  
"Well princess. Looks like we are getting a kitten!"  
She jumped in glee and yelled,  
"Grandpa! Grandpa! We gettin a kitty!"  
Running over to Jethro. And hopping on his lap. And during this time he looked down at her silently. And we ale had baited breath in suspense. But sighed in Relief when he smiled poked her on the nose softly. And said,  
"I heard princess thats wonderful!"  
I smiled and said,  
"Come my little princess. Ahava. Lets go get our new family member."  
And we walked to the elevator and i said over my shoulder,  
"Keep me posted! I want intel on the suspect. And call me when you are on your way back. Tony. You know what to do. Get your old Philly badge out. And get it on a necklace.  
You know the rest."  
And stepped into the elevator with my girls.

Once at the pet store a few miles away from HQ. as soon as we parked i noticed a news crew focused on our position in the Nova. And as soon as we got out. They came rushing over to us. And the reporter. A busty short blonde. Asked me,  
" ! ! Is it true that you are a Navy SEAL? And are now dating NCIS special agent David?"  
I sighed and replied,  
"Yes. I am a SEAL. And yes I am dating Ziva Daveed."  
She smiled and said,  
"Is it also true that you are both planning on adopting a young three year old girl. Grace Morrison. Whom called you daddy at a crime scene?"  
I nodded,  
"Yes. We are. And she is not a Morrison anymore. Isn't that right my little princess?"  
Gracie then came up to my left side. Hugging my leg tightly. And said,  
"Yah daddy. It tru. But like you said. Ill neber. Eber. Foget my mommy! But i love my new daddy and my new mommy too!"  
"Thank you sweetheart. Mommy and daddy love you too."  
My ahava said sweetly to her.  
"Any more questions?"  
She nodded softly.  
"Yes. Is it true that you are now affiliated with NCIS? And that ziva is now pregnant?"  
I replied a little shocked if not miffed,  
"Yes. I now am Co-leader or team Gibbs at NCIS. And the second thing..."  
I paused and looked to Ziva and she just simply nodded. And i immediately got happier than i fel i ever have in my life. Beside finding Ziva and Grace.  
"Oh ahava! This is just wonderful! Im going to be a father again!"  
She just cried happily as i lifted her up spun her around. I he. Said to Grace,  
"We are going to get us a puppy now too! And your going to be a big sister!"  
"Yay! Imma be a big sister! Tank you mommy! Daddy!"  
I kissed her forehead. And kissed Ziva lovingly on the lips. And when we broke for air i turned to the reporter and said,  
"You ask me anything you want! Today is a glorious day!"  
She just smiled and said,  
"On behalf of CBC. Congratulation's and no more questions. But i would like to ask one thing. I would like to have you at the studio for a interview and a autobiography. That is if you don't mind. "  
I smiled happily and said,  
"If i can bring Ziva and Grace then you have a deal!"  
She just nodded. Turned to the camera and said,  
"And you heard it straight from the horses mouth. Navy SEAL. NCIS special agent and now. Father. This is donna briggs here at CBC. And have a great afternoon D.C."  
And made a signal to cut. Turned to us and said,  
"Once again congratulation's. And here is a card. Call that number to set up an appointment for the interview. Okay?"  
I just nodded and continued with my girls to the pet store entrance.  
Once inside. I noticed it was huuuuuuuggggeeee. But i lead my girls over to the cat and dog section. And there was a whole wall of glass with dogs and cats. But what caught my eye right away was one cage. It had a white husky and a grey, white, black, and orange calico. Cuddled up. The kittens back was to the puppies stomach and the pup had its one arm wrapped around the calico. But as we got closer i noticed. There was a third tail. There was a little orange kit (baby fox) curled around the calico and the husky pup was holding them both. And i asked the closest associate,  
"Hey. How much are the husky, kit, and calico?"  
He looked confused,  
"Kit?"  
I face palmed and replied,  
"Yes you ignoramus. Kit. Or in stupid. Baby fox. How much for all three?"  
"Eighty six hundred, for all three."  
I nodded and handed him ten G's and said,  
"Heres ten grand. Keep 1.5 grand and read up on animals you dunderhead. Lets go girls. We have to get our three new family members."  
They looked at me confused. I grabbed their hands and pulled them to the back and said to a different associate.  
"I payed him for cage 37. May we go get acquainted with out new family members for a bit?  
Before we take them home?"  
She smiled and said,  
"No problem. follow me!"  
And she lead us to a pen big enough for 20 people. And left to go grab the cage.  
Once she returned. I said,  
"just open the cage and leave the room. I used to train animals. And i am a SEAL  
Soooo bye!"  
And closed the door as soon as she stepped out.  
I then said,  
Okay just lay on the floor with your arms and legs spread. And don't move or talk. And one animal will come to you. Ahava you will most likely get the husky. Grace. You will most likely get the kitten and i will get the fox kit. Ready?"  
They nodded. And did as i said. We all lied in the middle of the room. After i took my knife. Gun and jacket off. And laid them in the corner. Not ten minutes later all three came out slowly and sniffed me. Then the husky. Curled up in my arm. And the calico. Curled on my chest. Then the kit curled up on my forehead. And they sighed happily. But i said to them,  
"Listen little ones. You are now family. Okay?"  
I felt them pick their heads up. So i asked softly,  
"Can you guys get off me for a second?"  
The just did as asked. And i sat up and they sat in front of me. Looking intently at me. Then Ziva and Grace sat up. Ziva on my left and Grace on my right,  
"Okay. Now is it alright if i name you guys?"  
They tilted their heads down in respect.  
"Okay. Hows Henry sound for you mr husky?"  
The husky then bowed and crawled to my feet. And i pet him softly on the head.  
"And for you miss calico. Hows Elisabeth?"  
She just purred softly and climbed into my lap.  
"And for you mr fox. How about...Daniel?"  
He yipped happily at me and climbed his way onto my head. And i kissed his snout. Then i said,  
"Okay guys. Now i want you to meet Ziva. She is my mate. So if she ask's something. Will you do it?"  
They barked. Meowed. And yipped. Respectively.  
"Great! Now this is Grace. She is my kit. My pup. Will you respect her. As one of your own?"  
They again replied in the same manner. And i smiled happily,  
" now. My name is Jonathan. And i am your new alpha. What i say goes. And you will be part of my pack. Ziva is my beta. What she says goes as well. Am i clear?"  
They all nodded. To my girls astonishment. Ziva then asked,  
"Jonny. Why do they listen to you? And how do they understand you?"  
I smiled and said,  
"All animals are smart. But they are pack oriented. And as the biggest. And strongest in the whole area. They recognize me as their Alpha. Or in our world. Leader. And since i respect them and treat them like i would treat another human. They respect and follow me."  
She just nodded and i asked our new family members,  
"You guys ready to see me and Ziva's work? We can go play when we get there okay?"  
They barked. Meowed and yipped in reply. So i said.  
"Henry. Can you get into Ziva's jacket? And Elisabeth can you do the same with grace please?"  
They nodded. And padded their way's to Ziva and Grace and i said,  
"Both of you. Say hello and welcome them as your partner. You will be with each other for life now. Respect them and they will respect you."  
Ziva went first,  
"Hello henry. Im glad to have you in to family. And i hope we can live side by side together for a long time."  
Henry then nodded and Ziva opened her jacket. Picked him up and put him gingerly inside. And zipped it closed. With his head poking out. Then he shook his head and hopped out and onto her head. His back paws resting on her shoulders and his front paws tucked in. But he put his head beside hers and softly barked,  
"Yes. You are okay there Henry,thanks for asking."  
And he slid his head back up. Henry being only around 11 inches long and 3 pounds could easily fit where he was comfortably. For both him and Ziva. Then  
"Hi Lizzy. Im Grace. You wanna be my partner? I love you Lizzy!"  
And the little calico kitten nodded and climbed up and into her jacked. With her had poking out. Then licked Gracie's neck saying she was comfy. I then asked,  
"Everyone ready?"  
"Yup!"  
And  
"yip! Woof! Row!"  
Rang out  
I nodded and stood up. My girls did the same and i lead them to to isles. people starring at us with mouths agape. As we picked out two blue and one purple leash. And plates with their names on them. And after we payed for that we walked back out to the car. And i drove us all back to HQ.

Once there we all walked in the elevator. And out onto our floor. Once their we met a loud volume of  
"AAwwwwwww!"  
And 'so cute'  
And so on and so forth. But we ignored it. And so did our other family. As we sat down. Accept someone else was there. The forensic scientist. Who was named Abby Scuito.  
And she ran over to our desk and went right up to me and asked very fast,  
"Are you the navy seal? Are you Jonathan? Are you dating my best friend Ziva? Is that a kit on your head? Do you have any tattoos? If so how many?"  
I smiled and said just as fast.  
"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. And 23."  
She whistled and replied,  
"Your good. I see why Gibbs does. And can i see em?"  
I nodded and pulled off my seal jacket and rolled up my sleeves and showed her my tattoo covered left arm and my almost done right arm.  
"Niiiiceeee."  
I smiled and nodded in thanks. Then said,  
"Whatcha got for me Abb's?"  
She looked surprised and said,  
"Wow. You even sound like Gibbs. Alright the suspect is staff sergeant Jeffery Logan. Dishonorably discharged from the army for sexual assault and multiple restraining orders from multiple women. Lives here."  
And she pointed on the map she pulled up on the plasma. So said,  
"Good work Abb's. McGee. Jethro. Go get him. Put him in the interrogation room downstairs. And come back up here. Don't tell him I'm coming. And Abby you hook the security cam in ther to this plasma. And me and tony will do all the work. Just sit back and laugh your asses off."  
They all nodded and went to work. Tony stood up with his badge around his neck and said,  
"Ready!"  
I nodded and looked to Ziva and Grace and said,  
"You two stay here. Daddy has work to do. And Daniel. I need you to watch over the pack. Im making you temporary alpha. Okay? I love ya buddy."  
He yipped and licked my cheek. And hopped onto the desk and sat there. On high alert for any dangers. I smiled and headed down to interrogation with Tony. And we waited in the watch room behind the two way glass. Half an hour later. Jethro walked in with Jeffery and sat him down and roughly said,  
"Don't move fucker."  
And walked out slamming the door. Then i said,  
"Ready white lightning?"  
He replied,  
"Ready black thunder."  
I took off my bdu coat and laid it on the chair in the room. Then took off my pants leaving my shorts and short sleeves. Then got all pumped up. Running in place. Then threw the door open and pointed my gun at him. Yelling,  
"Who the fuck are you!? You a cop!"  
He looked at me alarmed,  
"Noo nooooo! Put the gun down man look!"  
"Cops think they can hold me! Hell no! Ill kill a those fuckin pigs!"  
He then Asked me,  
"You in trouble b?"  
I spun around from the glass and yelled,  
"What!? Don't waste my motha fuckin time!"  
"Look man just help me with these cuffs."  
He pleaded not seeming to remember me.  
"You see this gun? I killed a COP for it!"  
Then i backed away and pointed it at his face,  
"You fuck me on this, and ill blow yo head offf...  
Cause king kong! Aint got nothin! On me!"  
I undo his cuffs and pull him to the wall. My gun pointed to his temple.  
"If it bleeds. We can kill it! Yes the deserve to die! And i hope they burn in hell!"  
"What are you talking about man!?"  
He screamed urgently.  
I got the duck built in! Twelve systems!"  
(I know its from star wars but i cant remember exactly as its said)  
I slammed him to the glass and said,  
"Tell us about the chicken."  
I kneeled in front of him and said,  
Lord knows i love Harbo. But if he hits me ill kill him dead!"  
"The forbidden zone was once a paradise!"  
Now he was trying hysterically trying to figure out what the hell was happening. I sat in the corner,  
"I got no place else to go!"  
I got behind him. Sat against the wall. Pulled him to me chest. And pit a cigarette in my mouth and said,  
"Were gonna need a bigger boat."  
I stood up grabbed his shirt and slammed him on the table three times,  
"Beetle Juice! Beetle Juice! Beetle Juice!"  
Made him kneel on the ground and put the gun to the back of his head and yelled,  
"Yippie kA yay! Motha fucka!"  
Then sat him down on a chair. Sat across from him and said softly in an italian accent,  
"Im not gonna shoot you frank,"  
He then said,  
"But my names,"  
But i pull him in a headlock and he asks,  
"Who are you man?"  
I say in a weird voice,  
"Theeey caaaall meee mister TIBBS!"  
Then i ask,  
"What they got you for man!?"  
He says in a strained voice,  
"Murdeeer!"  
"Murder!? You the motha fucka taking over my corners!?"  
He screams and tries to run but i grab him and slam him on the "mirror"  
"You taking money outta my pocket!?"  
"Aaaahhhhh police!"  
I then scream,  
"Godzilla is coming! GODZILLA IS COMING!"  
As he continues to scream and yell for the police.  
"What we have here is a failure to communicate!  
You gonna spend a night in the morgue! And frankly mono. I don't give a damn. And where is the batman?"  
"Your crazy man! Police!"  
I freak out and yell,  
"WHAT!? Who'd you kill!? Was it wanna my targets?"  
"I dont know! She was just some navy bitch that wouldn't fuck me so i shot her twice in The chest! Thats it! I swear!"  
"Nobody puts baby in the corneeerrrrr!"  
And i slaaaaammmmeeedd him face first on the table. And yelled.  
"You are under arest!"  
Then tony busted in and Jeff yelled,  
"What the fucks goin on man!?"  
Tony says,  
"You just got played by white lightnin!"  
And i yelled,  
"And black thundaaaaaa!"  
And Jethro came in to take the guy away.  
But as me and tony returned upstairs. All we heard was laughter and applause. And yells of 'that was hilarious!' Or 'that was great!' And so on. Then Daniel ran up and onto my head again and licked my cheek happily. I walked over to Ziva and said,  
"Thats how its done baby!"  
She smiled. Nodded and pulled me in for a kiss. It lasted only a few seconds but meant a lot to both of us. Then we sat down and i almost immediately passed out. A little while later Ziva woke me up and said,  
"Ahava. Time to go home. Its almost 2100. And you have t eaten almost all day."  
I nodded tiredly and got up. And grabbed my gear. And headed to the elevator with my two girls and the pack.

(I own nothing but myself. And my OC's  
Thanks for reading. Please. Add me. And my story. And if you have any suggestions. PM me or review.)


End file.
